New!
by Inu-Yasha's Brother Nitsua
Summary: Kagome moves schools. At her new school, called Kin High, she meets new people, will they be enimies or friends. In This Story, There Principal Makes Kagome and the gang find pieces of there mascot which Kagome broke by accident because Naraku the bully p
1. Sorry

**Chapter 1**

**Sorry

* * *

**

**Kagome walked through the halls of her new high school. She was wearing a red and white uniform with a white long sleeve and red trim and tie, with a red skirt. she had her hair staright and without tangles. She basicly didn't want anything to go wrong. She was looking around to find her homeroom.**

**Just when she thought she was on the wrong floor she looked to her left and found her class. **

**When she walked in the first thing she noticed was a guy sitting on his desk with waist length dog like silver hair. He also had two cute little ears sticking out from the top of his head.**

**"HELLO! My name is Miroku!" announced a figure popping up from nowhere, which made Kagome fall back a little. Miroku had black hair pulled into a small tight black ponytail.**

**"Hi! My name is Kagome." she replied, a little scared.**

**"Hey Kagome, I'm Sango. And if I were you, I'd move now!" she said. Just when she pulled me back she felt air whizz by her butt. Then she heard a smack.**

**"PERVERTED PIG!" Sango spat at Miroku.**

**Miroku shrunk back with his hand on his face. **

**"Come sit over here beside me!" Sango said walking back to her desk**

**"Ok..." Kagome replied following her. **

**Kagome was walking behind Snago when she tripped and fell into the silver haird guy.**

**"Watch it wench!" the guy yelled.**

**"Sorry." Kagome appologized, cursing herself for being such an idiot.**

**"Oh yea, this Kagome is the schools athelete, Inu-Yasha!" Sango introduced.**

**"Hey your cute." Inu-Yasha said smoothly.**

**"Thanks I guess!" Kagome replied.**

**A note hit Kagome's desk and it read:**

**Hey,  
Want to go out sometime, as in a date.  
From Inu-Yasha**

**Kagome wrote back:**

**Yes, when and were?**

**Inu-Yasha turned around and mouthed '7, movies'**

**Then Kagome mouthed back 'Ok'**

**Sango elbowed her in the ribs. "What here ten minuetes and already got a date. Ha!"**

**Kagome thought for a second. 'Next is lunch, who doI sit by?'. But then she decided to find out when it comes. Till then she was gonna just stare at Inu-Yasha day dreaming about how the date will be. _(this is for Tina) _she knew she was suppost to be studying but she couldn't becasue she was too busy thinking about his lips and her newly found friends. 'First I was sorry, now I'm not. What a day to have emotions!' she thought wildly.**

* * *

OK WELL THATS ALL TO MY CHAP! I KNOW ITS SHORT, AND IM SORRY BUT, I HOPED YOU ENJOYED. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT! ALSO BE LOOKING FOR MY NEW FAN-FIC CALLED 'WHATS NEXT'!


	2. Lunch

**Chapter 2**

**Lunch**

**"Kagome, over here!" Inu-Yasha yelled over the crowd. It was lunch time and Kagome was wondering were to sit, but when she saw Inu-Yasha yell to her, she became cheerful. She sat down next to the dog hanyou and smiled to him.**

**"So, we pretty much are girlfriend and boyfriend right!" he said in the pure randomness of space.**

**"Uh... Yea! I guess so." Kagome replied confused.**

**Inu-Yasha leaned over to her and brushed her lips with his.**

**"Ok!" he said approvingly.**

**Kagome turned red and looked down and fiddled with her thumbs. "Thank You." She said her eyes growing big and wonderous.**

**"Bitch!" someone said from the distance of Kagome's hearing. Next thing Kagome knew, she felt a slap go across her face.**

**"THATS MY MAN!" A girl said, who had long black hair and showed little but no emotion even though she was yelling.**

**"NO! I tried going out with you, but you treated me like some type of disease, not good enough for you! I dumped you and I don't want you back, so LEAVE ME ALONE KIKYO!" Inu-Yasha yelled standing up. After he got through yelling at Kikyo he pulled Kagome's head in for a kiss. She accepted the kiss, and when their lips met, nothing else in the world mattered. All that she needed was him! All she wanted was him. She tapped the bottom of his lips with her tounge making a move for her tounge to enter his mouth and he accepted, now with a new passion in his kiss. Kagome moaned her approval of their two tounges massaging each other. She was happy, this was the only thing she ever wanted to taste and more!**

**When they seperated, Inu-Yasha smiled his approval, then smiled smugly at Kikyo who walked away, showing no emotion once again.**

**OK, I KNOW YOU PRETTY MUCH HATE ME BECAUSE THE CHAP IS SHORT, BUT, ITS BECAUSE I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS CHAP, THE NEXT CHAP (I PROMISE) WILL BE ALOT LONGER -NEXT CHAP IS ABOUT THEIR DATE - **

**XO 3 NITSUA!**


	3. Soon To Be

Chapter 3

Soon To Be

**"Kagome, wait up!" Inu-Yasha yelled from the other end of the hallway. **

**Kagome turned posingly to attract his attention. He blushed then winced the blush away at the sight of her. "How do you do that?" he said catching up to her.**

**"Do What?" she asked flirting the words out.**

**"Make yourself look like that." he said staring deep into her eyes.**

**She leaned up and kissed him lightly as if that was the answer and then ran off inviting him to follow.**

**"Where are we going?" he said now behind her outside of school.**

**"Your walking me home Yasha." she said biting her lip. "Ummm... When we get there, would you like to come in and…sit around." she winked at this last comment. Inu-Yasha's ears perked up and he turned a very light shade of red.**

**Miroku and Sango were behind the school at this moment.**

**Miroku was lightly kissing Sango's neck (_for my love_). Then he slowly sucked on her neck. He sucked a little faster when her heard her moan (_I know how wrong this is_), then he leaned up to reveal a hickie. He smiled smugly then looked at Sango who asked, "What's wrong, why'd ya stop?" "I made a hickie. They turn me on." he smiled perversely. "Well I hate them, I live with my dad remember, and if my brother sees it he's gonna tell my dad without hesitation." Miroku leaned around the other side of her neck and sucked on that side too, he leaned up and once again revealed a hickie, "That just means you have to spend more time with me to keep from getting caught." She rolled her eyes.**

**"Thank god all my shirts can cover them, and if they can't I'll wear something to cover it up. Do you wanna know what turns me on?" she asked sexily.**

**"What..." he replied in horror that Sango hasn't already slapped him.**

**"Saying more, just more." she looked at him invitingly.**

**"More, More, More, More, More, More, More!" Miroku said pacing after each word.**

**Sango moaned then slowly lifted his shirt revealing a so-so chest. She embraced him feeling his strong chest. When she looked up Miroku was frozen with confusion and worry. **

**"What's Wrong! Oh my god did I do something wrong!" but Miroku didn't answer he just fell back repeating, "Wha... Wha... Wha..." Sango shrugged and laid down beside him using his arm as a substitute pillow.**

**Kagome was lightly shoved to the bed with Inu-Yasha's tounge in her mouth. She moaned her approval, and then ran her fingers through his hair. **

**Suddenly, Sota popped through the door, "Sis, Mom says... AHHHH! (he ran out by this time) MOM! KAGOME'S HAVING SEX!"**

**Kagome turned a very dark shade of red, and sat up pushing Inu-Yasha off of her. "Ummm..." she said feeling awkwardness fill the room up. She put her hands behind her head, smiled, and then said, "Maybe you should leave before my mom gets here so you don't have to hear or see the fight." **

**"Ok, I'll see you at 7 then?" He asked hopefully. Kagome nodded.**

**Inu-Yasha opened her window and jumped out landing with ease.**

**Mrs. Higurashi bounded through the door in awe, only to find Kagome with a text book sitting at her desk. **

**"What's going on. Sota said you were... were you... never mind." she shook her head and left the room, "SOTA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LYING!" **

**"BUT MOM!"**

**"NO BUTS! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STUDY!" **

"AWWW..."

**"Sango help! I don't know what to do about the date! What should I wear? How should I wear it?" Kagome pleaded.**

**"I'll be over soon." Sango replied.**

**Sango hung her cell phone up and stood up. "Miro, I gotta go!" Sango said pulling her clothes back on (_oh yea, guess what happened between Miro and Sango... _-). **

**"Just because the new girl says so!" Miroku said pulling his boxers back on.**

**"What does that mean?" she said, glaring at him.**

**"It means I want you!" he said, rubbing her ass.**

**"HENTAI!" she slapped him hard across his face.**

**Kagome was going crazy, throwing clothes everywhere. She had nothing going through her head except, 'I have to impress him. I just gotta.'**

**She stopped throwing clothes around and just stood there and told herself out loud, "Just Breathe!" She inhaled deeply. She just couldn't stop thinking of Inu-Yasha's lips. His tounge. His body. Then she thought, 'What if he didn't like me and was just acting like this so I could be another notch on his bedpost!', then she reassured herself, 'Yasha wouldn't do that! He loves me and I Love Him!'**

**She stepped out of the shower slowly and put on her sham shirt and her short blue shorts on then slowly sat down on the bed, confused, and wondering which side of her brain to believe. Why was she even thinking this? Inu-yasha was the first boy she had ever kissed and now she was making it sound like he was a damn man whore. She started to slam her face in her hands feeling her tears start to over flow in her eyes, when Sango came in, in a very hustley mode.**

**"Alright! What to do on a date with Sango. Always wanted to be a T.V. host." she chuckled, "Whats wrong Kags! Did Inu-Yasha do anything to you! He better not have!"**

**"No, it's not him, it's me. I feel so bad, because, he's my first real boyfriend, and I'm ruining it over some stupid thought!" Kagome cursed at herself in spite.**

**"WELL! Forget what you think about Inu-Yasha and just think about what might happen tonight!" Sango said whipping through Kagomes clothes, finding her an outfit (finally). Sango then helped her get her hair done, then helped her on what to say.**

**Then... The doorbell rang. It was Inu-Yasaha. **

**"SANGO!" Kagome squeled.**

**Sango pushed Kagome to the door then put Kagome's hand on the door knob. Sango then leapt to hide behind a random object as Kagome reluctantly opened the door. **

**Inu-Yasha greeted her with a smile and a warm hug.**

**"Hi Kags. You look hott. Are you ready to go?" he said smiling as if he had just said a very memorized line. Sango couldn't help but think 'Miroku helped him no doubt…after all that yelling and accusing done to me, he better hope he doesn't grope me!'.**

**"Umm... Yeah! Lets go." Kagome said wishing Inu-Yasha would've greeted her with a kiss instead. She was missing his lips already, and she knew that she would have a lot of kisses before the day was over. She just knew it!**

* * *

A/N- Ok well, ya new chap! lol. i hope everyone enjoys! oh and watch out for my new fic about my own anime, that i made! lol. i kno i promised that this was about the date but ya, so much went on int his chap the next one is gonna have to be about the date! 

Love Nitsua

69


End file.
